youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy
Tracy is a teenager in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. In the film, Tracy appears as a sensitive, hot-tempered, really rough and rude teenager who doesn't exactly believe Freddy Krueger at first, but later helps Maggie Burroughs defeating him after she suffered from Freddy's nightmares by herself. She is also one of the few Nightmare heroines that defeated Freddy Krueger successfully and stayed alive. Personality Tracy is first seen as a troubled teenager with serious emotional problems and having a temper, this was due to her fathers sexual abuse when she was younger. She initially just wanted to break out of the shelter with her friends Spencer and Carlos so they didn't have to conform to the therapy at the shelter. Her Life When Tracy was pre-teen, her father would regularly sexual abuse her. It's unknown how long this was going on but sometime later in her years her father died before or after she was taken to the shelter for safety, she grew up bitter and violent because of her childhood and had large amounts of drama buried inside her mind. Tracy grew up in the shelter and made "friends" with Carlos and rich boy Spencer, she would regularly be given conventinal therapy with Maggie Burroughs and have a weekly 23 minute session with dream therapist Doc while Maggie's sessions seemed to only give minor help. Doc's dream therapy helped Tracy to release some drama within her and slowly turn her less violent. However, Tracy couldn't stand to be living in the shelter and she, Carlos and Spencer made a plan to escape using the van. She's very rude and mean to most people around her. She threatens Carlos, because she knows he won't fight back. She is somewhat of a bully. She tries to boss Spencer around, but Spencer refuses to be pushed around her. She's rude to Maggie, despite Maggie's genuine concern for her. Johns arrival into the shelter gave them a lucky chance to escape as Maggie and him used the van to travel to Springwood the three of them secretly smuggled aboard the van and were waiting for an unknown chance to escape and live freely someplace, but this didn't happened as Maggie discovered them hiding after John almost crashed the van from a hallucination. Of course, she again puts the blame on Spencer, refusing to take any of the responsibility herself. Maggie ordered the three to find a phone in the fair they traveled to in Springwood so they could call Kelly and notify him of their attempted escape they were unable to and several people at the fair scorned their presence, Maggie trusted that they would drive safely back to the shelter. The three of them were unable to drive safely and were lost amongst the odd maze-like returning streets of Springwood, nighttime fell and they were unable to exit. Tracy, not wanting to go back to the shelter walked off with Carlos & Spencer tagging along and to a modest looking property for home. When the trio entered the house, it suddenly bursted to reveal that it was 1428 elm street. Carlos was tired and fell asleep, but was killed by Freddy. All she found was his ear handicap. Spencer was too wasted to help Tracy find carlos and took the van to go look for him. She eventually found Maggie and John and the drove back to the house to get to Spencer, but were too late to find him. Maggie left to search the basement and backyard while Tracy looked upstairs and John was on the first ffoor, John found Spencer, but he was trapped in his videogame nightmare to wake up. John and Tracy teamed up to rescue Spencer before Freddy could kill him while Maggie was occupied with Spencer's irrational goofy movements around the house. It was too late as John & Tracy were unable to rescue him and Tracy was woken by Maggie before she could battle Freddy. John was still knocked out, so they were gonna pick him up and get the hell outta here ''but, John was killed and Tracy and Maggie were left partially broken from losing their friends as they returned to the shelter. While Maggie left walking the streets of the city in the cold rain, Tracy went to sleep and eventually discovered herself in her old home in a dream and almost fell into a serious depression from the lucid experience. She found her father home and just about when he was feeling her arm she turned around, pushed him, screaming ''"You're not my daddy!" "He's dead!" and procceded to violently beat him with a coffee maker. He rose and morphed into Freddy and taunted her with Carlos' earpiece. Then, she fought him, but was unable to defeat him in the dream, seeing no other alternative. So, she burnt her hands on the stove top to wake up. Tracy helped to defeat Freddy with Doc as they assisted Maggie with weapons to pin him. Tracy eventually threw Maggie a pipe bomb and pinned him with and as Doc broke the door to the caged area. The three of them ran out as Freddy was finally defeated. What happened to her later after the film's events was unknown. Trivia *Tracy is the first Nightmare heroine that appears as an orphan, followed by Maggie Burroughs. *It's mentioned that Tracy possibly killed her father by herself when she was a little girl, the full details was shown in one of her nightmares as seen in the film. *Tracy's personality was largely based on Roland Kincaid from Dream Warriors and The Dream Master, such as both of them are hot-tempered, both of them has superhuman strength that they later uses those abilities to fight with Freddy, and both of them survived in their first film. *Unlike many other heronies (Alice, Nancy) Tracy has very little redeemable features. She's basically rude to everyone she meets (except Doc), threatens people and constantly tries to act "tough". Quote *"Oh, shut up and let me drive, asshole!" (To Spencer after she realizes they have lost their way in Springwood. She later ends up doing the exact same thing). *"Look around... Wow, it's creepy cold outside here, huh?" (To Carlos when they walk closed to 1428 Elm Street) *"I don't believe you! This is my dream, and I have rights to control!" (To Freddy after she seemly defeated him) *"Check out this kniiiiiife" (Pathetically trying to sound tough) Category:Characters from Freddy's Dead Category:Heroines Category:Survivor Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Brave Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Patients Category:Tough Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Child-Abusers Category:Daughters